


Justice League [2017]: Remake

by avgardner1



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Decisions, Bad Parenting, Battle, Battle Scenes, Best Friends, Big Damn Heroes, Broken Bones, Broken Families, Brother-Sister Relationships, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Canon Rewrite, Character Death, DCEU - Freeform, End of the World, Eventual Happy Ending, Female Friendship, Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, Grief/Mourning, Heroes to Villains, Hurt No Comfort, Justice League (2017) Spoilers, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Matter of Life and Death, Open Relationships, Partnership, Protect the world, Protection, Protectiveness, Remake, Rewrite, Saving the World, Serious Injuries, Superheroes, Team Dynamics, Teambuilding, Teamwork, Villain Character Death, War, dc, hero - Freeform, justice league - Freeform, super friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avgardner1/pseuds/avgardner1
Summary: This is a remake of the Justice League [2017]. Hope you enjoy! Leave lots of comments and kudos!





	1. INTRODUCTION

On a planet known as Apokolips, Steppenwolf is kneeling before a throne, in a clothed, armed suit. He is handed the Electro Axe, also known as a battle axe. 

_ “The Mother Boxes are awakened. It is on a human world.. a small planet. They are in possession of its powers… we are all concerned of its whereabouts… and ready to take action. Our force… our Parademon army… will follow…” _

Tens of thousands of Parademons stand ready in a seething mass of neat rows and columns. The ground suddenly shakes. 

_ “The universe will be mine… the world will be yours… and those petty humans… they’ll parish." _

 

**_Justice League [2017]:_ _Remake_ **

 

Somewhere in Metropolis, an evacuation is taking place. Helicopters and planes are flying overhead, in the sky. It is absolute chaos, and all citizens are running around in the typical state of panic and worry. 

Soldiers are on foot, some just arriving in military vehicles, trying to fight off the riot that’s causing danger to erupt. 

A fed in a suit peers as the helicopter lands on the pad, an agent steps out, followed by a female agent with red hair, both in their early 30’s. 

“We don't know the state of the mother boxes… it’s been read for an update on the energy surge four hours ago and not a word,” the male agent explained to the general who looks at him confused.

“We aren’t authorized to test it,” The general said, sternly to the male agent who shrugged. “NASA didn't give direct permission to go anywhere near it.”

“The doctors weren’t testing it, sir,” the male agent replied. “They weren't even in the room.” 

“So what, the mother boxes just turned themselves on?” The female agent questioned confused, crossing her arms. “That doesn’t seem possible. It’s like they have a mind of their own.”

“Ok, let’s just take a step back,” The general said, trying to ease the tension between all three of them. “What are the energy levels at?”

“Rising,” the male agent explained to the general who took a deep breath, trying to remain calm. “The doctors couldn't shut them down. We ordered an evacuation.”

“How long to get everyone out?” 

“About a half hour, sir,” The male agent answered with a shrug as the general sighed, getting angry now.

“Do BETTER!” The General snapped, startling the two agents for a moment. “We need to get everyone out now!”

The general begins to walk down to the radiation facility floor, with the two agents following behind. 

“But we can't control the mother boxes energy,” The female agent said trying to reason with the general who scoffed and shook his head. “The minimum safe distance required may not be possible! People could die as we are trying to prevent that!”

The general stops and turns around to cut the two agents in their paths. He formed tight fists and clenching his teeth together, staring intently at them. He didn't know How much more of this he can handle without blowing into a fit of rage. 

“We are on a ticking clock as the world is ending, don't you idiots get that?!” The general yelled at the agents who instantly stopped talking and gulped. “We will continue to act as this situation keeps getting worse! Now stop stalling and do what you’re told, now go.” He grinds his teeth together. “That’s an order.”

“Yes sir.”

“On it.”

The two agents stand side by side and nod, agreeing, and run off to speed up the evacuation process an load the trucks as quickly as possible.   
  



	2. Steppenwolf Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steppenwolf arrives and creates choas in Metropolis.

The general steps into the lab facility at S.T.A.R. labs where the Mother Boxes are being held by large coil chamber. 

“Talk to me,” The General demanded, pacing back and forth, running out of patience. 

A few male doctors emerge from behind a CMS machine, looking concerned. The General could tell from the looks on their faces that the news isn’t good. The mother boxes are glowing brighter and shooting off random colors inside the chambers. 

“Do we know anything for certain about these unusual boxes?” The General asked the doctors who looked at one another, trying to figure out some way to explain their findings to the General.

“All of the boxes are acting very strange,” one of the doctors stated, folding his arms, breaking the silence. “More than usual. They somehow activated… and we can't know anything for certain without running tests.” 

The general sighed, “Can we just unplug it and turn off the boxes?”

Another doctor approached the conversation. He looks fairly young, mid 20’s, early 30’s at the most. 

“It’s not quite that simple, sir,” The young doctor explained as the general tensed. “The boxes have a mind of their own. We can't control the activation. If they turned themselves on, they will have to turn themselves off.”

“The energy level has almost reached its peak,” a woman doctor added in. She is a blonde, late 30’s, and attractive. “They’re releasing all kinds of radiation. Nothing harmful yet… all is stable for now. Has been for the last few hours.” 

“If the radiation and energy levels increase… it can be harmful,” The General said feeling overwhelmed with all these mother boxes. “Only if we had him around… things would be simpler.” 

“But we lost him, sir,” The first doctor said as he sighed heavily. “He’s dead. We need to move on. There are more important things to worry about than mourning over a death that occurred a year ago.”

“Right…” The General started but he turned around and saw a redheaded woman with a notebook and pencil approaching them. He sighed and smiled small, “Lois.”

“General,” Lois responded, trying keep a straight face. She’s been deeply mourning the loss of Clark Kent/Superman ever since he died. She glanced down at her engagement ring that he was planning to give her, but never got the chance to. She shook her head and sighed. “Would you mind answering a few questions… it’s an article update to keep the people calm.” She took a deep breath. “Can you give me a brief report?”

“Lois, I’m afraid you caught be at a rather bad time,” The General said. “Why don't I catch you later, and we can talk then?”

“But sir, with all due respect--" Lois tried to politely argue back, but young male doctor interrupted the conversation.

“Sir, the energy levels are spiking again.”

“Isn't those boxes energy sources of some kind?” Lois questioned as she started taking notes on her notebook. 

“They’re like living computers, Ms. Lane,” The female doctor answered for Lois who nodded as she took notes. “They seem to be part living, and part machine… because it activated on their own.”

“Wait.. what?” Lois asked, suddenly shocked as she stopped writing and looked up with wide eyes. 

Suddenly the mother boxes start making thundering noises and shakes the entire facility. Everyone tries to find balance as they begin to panic. The two agents can feel the shaking, but at different locations in the lab trying to speed up the evacuations. The flaring rings and glow of the cubes spout out brighter and louder, like a boiling pot of water. 

The energy of all four boxes generate a extra-dimensional point-to-point cylindrical portals for transportation. It is referred to as ‘Boom Tube Generation’ used by the New Gods of Apokolips. 

A black hole was created. All of the people grab onto the walls and other furniture to hold themselves in place. Wind is being produced at a high speed, gushing and throwing objects around the room. Black energy clouds fill the room from the portal, blinding everyone. 

Heavy breathing is heard as the clouds begin to disappear. S.T.A.R. guards slowly approach the scene with weapons in their hands. 

Steppenwolf is revealed to the humans as they began to open their eyes. Smiling in a devious manner, he raises his head. The smile is soon gone as he looks deep into the eyes of the humans in the facility.

He raises the battle axe, pointing it at the humans who are absolutely petrified, breathing heavily, especially Lois who is unable to speak at all.

“P-please… put down the axe..” The General tried to say, barely able to comprehend what is going on. What this alien thing, who is it? What does it want?

Steppenwolf takes his axe and aims it at Lois and the General. He tightens his grip on the handle and throws it in their general direction. The General tackles Lois and they both barely miss the shot. 

Machine guns begin to fire at Steppenwolf, but the bullets bounce off him, not effecting him at all. In fact, this just makes Steppenwolf more angry. He walks over to some guards and take them down with his axe and fighting skills. 

Lois tries to stand up, but Steppenwolf quickly walks over to her and grabs her head. 

“Nice try,” Steppenwolf growled as he takes his axe and points it at her forehead. She gulps as she begins to scream in pain. The transformation into a parademon takes place but a countertop slides over and smashes Steppenwolf into the wall. 

Lois gasps and coughs to catch her breath, crouched up on the floor. Steppenwolf turns to face the General who is taking heavy breaths. He pushes the countertop out of the way, into a wall, breaking into many little pieces.

The General nods to the doctors who start to take the mother boxes out of the coil chamber. He plans to distract Steppenwolf as the doctor's escape with the boxes. Steppenwolf put his hand out towards the doctors to acknowledge that he is aware of their plan. 

“Make another move, and you’ll regret it,” Steppenwolf says, in a low voice, snarling at the humans. 

“We have no quarrel with your people,” The General says as Lois stands up, watching in the background. “What do you want?!”

“I came with news… a world made by me,” Steppenwolf explains as the General looks at him confused.

“Made by what?” He questioned.

“Freedom… you will know peace… under my command…” Steppenwolf says as he approaches the young doctor and presses his axe against his chest. The doctor screams in pain as he transforms into a parademon. 

“You say peace, but I think you mean the exact opposite,” The General manages to say, shocked to see the doctor turned into a parademon.

“Uh, sir, I say you got about two minutes before this goes critical!” The Female doctor said, nervously but yet stern. 

Steppenwolf doesn't even hesitate, he knocks out the General with his axe over the head. He and the parademon grab the mother boxes inside the cases, then making a run for it. 

Lois and the other two doctors stand there shocked of what just happened. 


	3. Steppenwolf Escapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steppenwolf escapes with the mother boxes.

Steppenwolf and his parademon run to the parking lot of the facility. He gathers certain weapons as quickly as possible. The female agent watches in confusion, then faces the male agent.

“Who is that?” She asked him as he shrugged.

“I have no idea… only saw him from the distance…” The male agent answered, just as confused as she is.

They look suspiciously at them, unable to see clearly in the semi darkness. The two get into the truck and drive away. 

_ “Smith.. do you copy?”  _

Smith heard from her radio speaker on her belt. She is about to grab it as she sees the two unidentified people staring at her intently in the truck. 

* * *

 

Back at the facility, Lois is helping the General sit up. They both look as if they’ve been in a street fight. He rubs his head and whimpers in pain from being hit on the head.

“Oh sir, you definitely have a concussion,” Lois observed, worried for the man who got knocked out by an axe. “I better call an ambulance… you are in no condition to do anything.”

“Dr. Roberts…” The General manages to say, with a splitting headache and groaning in pain.

“He’s gone,” Lois responded with her eyes glassed over, feeling empathy for him as she lost someone she loved. “There’s no bringing him back. Come on, we gotta get you out of here before it’s too late.”

Lois helps the General to his feet as she helps him out of the room. The General puts an arm around her shoulders as he limps his way out, unable to walk properly due to disorientation and no sense of direction.

* * *

 

Both agents are shooting at the truck as Steppenwolf is already pointing a gun at them through a window and starts shooting back. He drives off as the agents continue shooting at the truck.

* * *

 

“T-th-the m-mother boxes… g-gone…” The General says through bad sense of vocal words. 

“I’ll notify someone and we’ll track them down,” Lois promised as she continued to help him out of the building. They turn the corner into another hallway. 

The combined energy is brewing a storm through the ceilings causing the building to slowly collapse on itself.

* * *

 

Agent Smith and her male partner get into a jeep to follow the truck with stolen weapons worth thousands of dollars. The jeep catches up to the truck. Steppenwolf, who stands on top of the bed of the truck, uses the powers of the mother boxes and emits energy blasts, flipping over S.T.A.R. jeep. They get out of the jeep before it flipped over and get cover on the side of the road.

* * *

 

Lois gets the general out of the building and catches up to some guards on standby. She is holding him against her body, trying hard to manage his weight.

“We need to get out of here,” Lois shouted, as the storm breaks hell around the surrounding area. Buildings are collapsing, objects are floating and smashing into walls. Winds are gushing like a bad windstorm. “I need to get your General to a hospital! He’s in critical condition!”

The male guard nodded, “Don't worry, ma’am.” He points to a helicopter on a launching pad, not too far from their location. “That helicopter is available, the pilot will help you get to safety.”

Lois nodded and got the General to the helicopter as fast as she could carry him. She got there and banged on the side of the helicopter and shouted to get his attention. The pilot noticed the General being held by a young redheaded lady. 

He climbed down concerned.

“What happened?” he asked.

“No time to explain, just get us out of here and to a hospital!” Lois demanded as the pilot sighed and helped get the General into the back seat of the helicopter. Lois quickly followed behind and closed the door behind her.

The helicopter barely makes it out of the storm in one piece. 

* * *

 

In the helicopter, Lois hears a voice on the General’s walkie talkie radio strapped to his belt. The female voice sounds frantic.

_ “General? General? Do you hear me?!” _

She sees that the General is in a bad mental state and unable to process what is happening anymore.  She hesitated for a moment, but takes the radio and answers. 

“Hi, this is Lois Lane,” she replies, sounding scared to death. “Your general is unable to speak right now. He has a severe concussion.”

_ “The mother boxes are gone. There are many men that are down.” _

Lois sighed, not sure what to say any more. She closes her eyes as tears begin to trickle down her cheeks, sobbing heavily. This was all too much for her to take in, especially since she lost Clark. 


	4. Bruce Wayne and Victor Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Wayne watches the Metropolis news broadcast in his lab and finds out Lois Lane was a part of the chaos. 
> 
> Victor Stone feels the energy of the mother boxes being handled by Steppenwolf.

In Gotham, Bruce Wayne appears to be sitting in a chair in his lab watching the news of the recent attack on Metropolis. He watches the news broadcast for a few moments, as they talk about the boxes being stolen and the Facility being broken into. He turns off the screen and scoffs. 

Alfred walks into the room, and stands by Bruce who is staring intently at the blank, black screen. 

“I’ve taken that you’ve seen the latest news, Master Bruce?” Alfred asks in a quiet voice, breaking the silence.

“Who the hell are--" Bruce starts in a low tone, going back to the broadcast and pauses it. A brief picture of the unidentified people are shown, moving into the truck. It was a motion picture, very hard to see like a cloud of dust. He takes his mouse on the counter and zooms in on them. 

“I do not know, sir,” Alfred answered honestly as the two men studied the screen. 

“Well, who and what they are isn’t the main focus… they just stole the mother boxes,” Bruce explained, frustrated. “What they are planning to do with them… they’re handling absolute power.”

“Then we may have a problem on our hands,” Alfred concluded. Bruce sighs and stands up from his chair, facing his butler.

“No, we don’t,” Bruce clarifies as Alfred looks at him confused. “We  _ do  _ have a problem. This is something big.”

Bruce turns to the screen again and turns it back on, sitting down in his chair again. He rewinds the news broadcast on the screen and finds an image of a redheaded woman carrying a man out of the building. He zooms in on her and instantly looks tense, and worried. Alfred notices Bruce’s look, and turns to the screen seeing the woman displayed. 

“Do you know her, sir?” Alfred questions as Bruce sighs and leans back in his chair. 

“Unfortunately, yes,” Bruce finally answered in a small voice. “Lois Lane, journalist at the Daily Planet.” He instantly feels a wave of guilt and pain travelling through his body. He already lost Clark and Superman… now he feels the need to protect her too. Bruce turns to Alfred. “Get her on the phone, Alfred.”

Alfred sighs, “Right away, Master Bruce.”

He walks away as Bruce stares at the screen intently, hoping she’s safe and can explain what happened in Metropolis.

* * *

 

In an apartment, all the lights are off and a black hooded figure is staring out the back windows leading to a Balcony. He suddenly gasps and clutches his chest, slowly turning around in pain and worry.

Victor Stone, also known as Cyborg, is revealed and looked stressed. He is breathing heavily, trying to maintain control of himself.

“The mother boxes…” He grunts out as he grabs a hold of a chair nearby to steady his balance. “They’re gone…”

The front door unlocks and his father walks in with chinese takeout food in his arms. He smiled briefly until he notices his son’s state. 

“Victor, what’s going on?” His father asked, quickly putting down the food on the kitchen counter and rushes over to him. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah…” Victor grunts out, lying not to worry his father at all. That’s the last thing he needed is his overprotective father bring more unbearable than he already is. “I’m good.”

His father looks at him suspiciously and concerned.

“You sure?”

“Yes.” 

Victor gives him a weak smile of reassurement. 

“Alright… well, I brought home chinese,” his father replied, letting the conversation go this time. 

“Ok,” Victor says, as his father walks to the kitchen to unpack the bags on the counter. Victor straightened up and sighs heavily, worried.


	5. Barry Allen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry Allen and his friend, Barney Sands are introduced.

In Central City College campus grounds, a young boy with dark, brown hair and a red flannel hoodie, walks down the sidewalk and up the stairs. He has a dark blue backpack on, listening to music from his phone, visibly depressed.

He walks through the hallways, accidentally running into other students who just give him stern looks of annoyance. Barry walks to his locker, and opens it up. He feels a hand on his shoulder and jumps startled, turning around.

“Shit!” said Barry, catching his breath, only to realize it was his friend, Barney Sands. “Don't do that! You scared me, man!”

“Sorry,” Barney replies, shrugging his shoulders as Barry starts walking down the hallway with him. “What are you up to tonight? I bought a new video game that will look so awesome on your tech.”

“I can't, visiting my Dad,” Barry said in a low tone, taking a depressed breath.

“You’ve been doing that every night this week.”

“He’s my Dad, Barn,” Barry said, annoyed as they continued to walk past students in the hall. He just wished that Barney would just drop the subject. “It’s not like I have much of a choice.”

“I guess… but maybe I can meet you at the station and we can--"

Barney started to ramble on as Barry stared off into the distance at a blonde girl with side bangs, a green sweater and blue jeans, walking across the hall to her classroom. She notices him staring gives an awkward smile before disappearing down the hall.

“Yeah… sounds great,” Barry said snapping out of his thoughts, giving his friend, Barney, the reassurement that he was listening.

* * *

 

Later at their break in between classes, Barry and Barney are staring at the blonde girl talking to her friends on the football field. The boys are sitting on the stands with their lunches.

“We better stop before this gets creepy,” Barry said as they continued to stare at her.

“I think it’s too late for that, man,” Barney responded as they both sighed, in a daze of a crush. “Hey, you coming on the field trip to France?”

“No…” He tried to hide his face as Barney snapped out of his daze and faced his friend, shocked.

“What?!”

“I just-- I can't,” Barry tried to explain but no words were reasoning with him. Barney sighed annoyed.

“Look, you already dropped your other courses, you can't keep quitting everything you barely started,” Barney tried to say but Barry shook his head, not wanting to listen.

“The only reason I’m in school is to help my Dad, you know that,” Barry snapped, more harshly than he intended.

“Don't you want to do anything else with your life?” Barney asked, as Barry was getting really emotionally angry with this conversation. “Your life doesn’t have to revolve around your Dad.” He took a deep breath in sympathy for his friend. “He wouldn’t want you to throw away opportunities like this into the trash. He wants you to live your life, not waste it.”

“How do you know a damn thing about what my father thinks?!” Barry yelled at him as Barney got startled, making a terrible scene. “Huh?! You aren't my parents! You can't tell me what to do, what to think or how to act! If I wanted your opinion I would’ve asked for it!”

Barry stopped yelling as tears streamed down his cheeks. He broke down and began to sob into his hands. He hated moments like these where he had to talk about his family life.

Barney gave him a moment before placing a hand on his back and rubbed it slowly, feeling his own eyes tear up at this sight of his broken friend.

Now matter how many times Barry tried to emotionally push him out of his life, he refused to leave. It’s worse to be alone than anything else. He needed to be Barry’s friend.


	6. Bruce Wayne, Lois Lane, and Diana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana receives a bow and arrow warning on TV in the Amazon. Bruce Wayne and Lois have a telephone conversation about the recent attack in Metropolis.

At an art museum, Diana is standing on the top of a ladder, painting a sculpture of an ancient woman. She is wearing white gloves and a white dress, hair pulled back into a tight bun. Her co-worker is working on a painting.

“What did you do this weekend, Diana?” he asked, working on his painting while attempting to have a conversation.

“Me?” She clarified as she continued to paint her sculpture. “Nothing very interesting.”

The man chuckled, “That’s all you ever tell us.”

Diana smiled in return, stifling a laugh.

“What can I say? I’m not that exciting.”

The TV started playing a live news broadcast in the Amazon, which caught Diana’s attention. She turned around and faced the TV, concerned, while standing on the ladder. The TV is placed in the corner of a wall on a counter. 

_ “An enormous bonfire burned right behind me baffling absolutely everyone…”  the news lady reporter says.  _

Diana looks horrified and worried as she watched the live broadcast.

_ “...To locals, to government authorities alike, the fire could be seen for miles on end…” _

“Invasion…” Diana whispered, tensing up instantly, staring at the screen.

* * *

 

Back in Gotham, Bruce is waiting for Alfred to connect him with Lois Lane. He is in another room, pacing back and forth. He didn't know what to say or how to start the conversation. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, knowing this was going to be very awkward. This is Clark’s girlfriend. His dead friend’s girl, his lover. His everything. This will not be easy at all. 

He didn't notice Alfred in the room and startled him for a moment, when he spoke.

“Sir, I have Ms. Lane on the phone, as you requested,” Alfred spoke softly, holding a phone in his hand.

Bruce took a deep breath and turned around, “Thanks, Alfred. I’ll take it from here.” He stepped forward and took the phone from Alfred as he walked out of the room. 

Bruce slowly put the phone to his ear and sighed.

“Lois?” He began before the long silence became any more awkward than it already is. 

* * *

 

In Metropolis, Lois is at Martha’s farmhouse, sitting on Clark’s bed. She looks as if she’s been crying for multiple days without a breath, also very traumatized from her experience in the Facility.

“Hi, Bruce,” she replied trying to sound as positive as possible so he wouldn't have to worry for her at all.

* * *

 

Bruce could see right through Lois’ voice act, that she is very upset and emotional. Probably from losing Clark, and also being in that attack in the Facility he saw on the news. He didn't really know what to say next.

“I saw the attack in Metropolis recently… what happened?” He asked trying to be as subtle as possible, so he wouldn't get her any more upset. “How did you get involved?”

* * *

 

“A news report,” Lois spoke, as a tear trickled down her cheek, closing her eyes. “I, wanted to make a statement to the people… but things got out of hand.” More tears formed and her lips started quivering. She wanted to hold back as much as she could. She hated to make a scene on the phone. “A… a… I have no idea, it just came out of nowhere and… t-took the boxes…”

* * *

 

Bruce’s guilt and heart was breaking even more hearing Lois so distraught like this. It made him feel even more horrible about Clark’s death and how it was his fault he died. He tried to keep a straight face and forced himself not to break down either.

_ “It.. hurt.. killed… grabbed..” She was trying to force herself to form words before it became to difficult. “tried to hurt..  me…”  _

* * *

 

Lois took a deep breath and pulled herself together. She knew it would be inappropriate to cry to Bruce on the phone. She didn't even know him that well.

“It wasn't human, Bruce,” Lois spoke more clearly with dry tears on her cheeks. “It turned a doctor into some inhuman creature, and tried to do the same to me. It kills… and destroys… I never seen anything like it in my life…”

Lois then realized something that she hoped wasn't true. She gasped slightly as her eyes watered even more, sitting on Clark’s bed.

“You’re not thinking of going after it, are you?

She waited for an answer for a moment, but received nothing on the other end of the line. That’s when she got worried that her theory was true. She couldn’t let Bruce go after that thing, she can't. She won’t lose any other people she cares about. Not after what happened to Clark. 

“Bruce?” she asked more frantically. 

* * *

 

Bruce didn’t know what to say to Lois. He knew this invasion was something big. Dramatically huge. He needs to go after it to protect the world, and to prevent any more deaths that might occur. He doesn’t need that on his conscious, not when he can do something to stop it.

He took a deep breath, “I’m sorry, Lois. I have to, for the world is possibly at stake.”

_ “Nonono, Bruce, you can't… you don't know what you’re up against! You may think you are prepared, because of… last year… but I have a feeling this is worse!” _

Bruce didn't want to listen to her, he needed to get vengeance on this creature for harming Lois, and to ease his guilt of losing Clark. 

“I’m sorry.”

_ “But Br-" _

Bruce hung up the phone right in the middle of Lois’ sentence and walked out of the room at a fast pace.


	7. Lois Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois talks to Martha Kent about her brief telephone conversation with Bruce Wayne.

Lois ran down the stairs in a hurry, in her blue sky blouse, and black skirt. She went to the front door and grabbed her slip on shoes. Opening up the closet, she grabbed her coat as Martha walked in from the kitchen, concerned. 

“Lois honey, what’s going on?” Martha asked, confused and worried for her potential daughter in law.

“I-it’s Bruce… he’s in danger… he’s going to do something he regrets.. I got to stop him--" Lois rambled with sadness and vulnerability hidden in her voice, as well as panic. Martha sighed and stepped up to Lois, grabbing her arms to settle her down.

“Alright, calm down,” Martha replied soothingly, but also a little stern. Lois took a few shaky breaths as her eyes watered, and mouth quivered. She met Martha’s eyes and sighed, trying to relax. “There we go. Now before  _ you  _ do anything, come to the kitchen and tell me all about it.”

Martha put a hand on Lois’ back and rubbed it slowly in circles as she walked her into the kitchen. She sat her down at the table. Lois sighed and let a tear trickle down her cheek. 

“I’ll go get some coffee,” Martha says, walking over to the counter and got two cups from the upper cupboard. She poured two glasses, then came back setting them on the table. “How what’s this all about?”

Lois sighed, “Remember what I told you about what happened to me?”

Martha nodded, listening intently as Lois continued.

“Well, Bruce Wayne called--"

“Bruce Wayne, you mean the billionaire in Gotham.. him?” Martha asked, in clarification as Lois nodded. She sighed. “Huh.”

“Yeah… it was a little strange to me too,” Lois spoke, agreeing with the look Martha was giving her in response. She twirled her fingers around her coffee mug, tensing up a little bit. “He… he was interested in what I knew about the attack… so I told him everything… as hard as it was.”

Lois took a breath and closed her eyes, trying not to break down into tears again. Martha caught on and felt a wave of sympathy for her. She reached out and placed her hand on top of hers. Lois felt the hand rubbing her, and looked at Martha, a little surprised.

“It’s ok, honey,” Martha says with a heartfelt of emotion for her. “You shouldn't have had to gone through what you did. No one should have been in the position you were pressured into. You’ve been through a lot.”

“Thanks, Martha,” Lois replied giving her the tiniest of smiles, feeling more relaxed than she was. “Anyways… I only realized after I told him what I knew… that he wanted to go after that… monster.” Lois’ eyes watered as a tear trickled down her cheek and her lips started quivering. Martha face softened more as she squeezed Lois’ hand on the table. “I couldn't let Bruce do that.. I-I know he feels guilty for the incident last year…” She faced Martha and sighed. “I could tell. The look on his face… so broken.

“Oh Lois…” Martha tried to say feeling her own emotions catching up to her as well, thinking about last year and her son’s death. 

“It was like he put all the blame on himself,” Lois choked up, sniffling back ber sudden watery eyes. “He cares about him… and I’m worried that this is just vengeance… you know?” 

She took a deep breath and waited a moment  before speaking softly again. 

“I just want to stop him, reassure him it’s not his fault,” Lois spoke, wrapping up her confession to Martha. “There was nothing anyone could do… but, his monster… this thing… is definitely too much for him to face alone.” She turns to meet Martha’s eyes and looked a bit stern. “He’ll get himself killed. I’ll never forgive myself if he died. I already lost someone I loved, and I can't afford to lose more.” 

“Oh Lois, I understand,” Martha says after a moment of silence. “It’s ok for you to be concerned for your friend. But, you need to take care of yourself, first. You’ve been through more than most people would ever have to. You aren't ready in right now… give it time.”

Lois deeply considered Martha’s piece of advice for her, but she her conscious wouldn't let it go. Bruce is her friend, and Clark’s too. She would regret it for the rest of her life if she didn’t even attempt to go after him once. She knows Martha is only looking out for her like a daughter, but this was too important.

“I can't,” Lois spoke as Martha sighed with a small smile, knowing this is how she would react. “I have to do something, Martha. This is something I need to do.”

“Clark was right about you,” Martha says as Lois instantly locked eyes with her, curious. “You are the strongest woman he ever met. He said that you could smell a story further away than he could hear.”

Lois chuckled tearfully at her.

“Well, this attack is more than just a puzzle… it’s about finding out the truth,” Lois explained, standing up from her chair, fixing her hair. “I need to see the engine of the world. I think this will get me there. He would want me to do it. I feel I can honor him that way.”

“He would be so proud of you, Lois,” Martha commented. “Now go.”

Lois smiled small and ran out of the kitchen in a hurry as Martha watched tearfully.

 


End file.
